In the Wake
by RnJ Sno Zero
Summary: There aren't any characters from resident evil in this story. But I did want to write a story like this when I went to a airport one day so I hope you enjoy. I'm not planning on really going anywhere with it right now so it still needs some work.
1. Chapter 1

In the Wake

What used to be…

Shaun looked down at his hands as they shook from the night cold. The large white lantern that lit the night watched down along with specs of sparkles, piercing the trees shadows of the forest. The black ocean above him flowed almost endless beyond sight and comprehension, taking the sparkling stars along the way. Hues of royal blue and violet stirred within the night as time seem to not exist, staring in awe along with Shaun. It seemed he could watch it for eternity.

"Shaun…SHAUN!" Shaun stirred from his trance and quickly faced the stern eyes of his girl friend Samantha. Her tan skin glistened in the moon's presence. Her glossy black hair flowed in waves down behind her back. Her auburn eyes burned into him deeply under her thick black lashes. Behind her fierce look was a kind cute face that was round but showed slight maturity as it sharpened from her jaw to her chin. Shaun was always pleased to see her face, whether it be happy, sad, or in this case highly upset. Well, almost always. "Are you even listening to me? What are you staring at?"

"Sorry babe, I was…" He was doing his best to keep his cool. He really detested fighting with her. But as of late he just couldn't seem to put a lid on it like he could in the past. Something was happening between them and despite his or even Samantha's efforts they couldn't stop it.

"No no forget it, I already know. Whenever I'm trying to tell you something you just go off into your own little world. You hardly ever even try to listen to what I say anymore."

"Sam…that's not true…"

"It is to true! You're telling me I'm lying?"

"What, no Sam…I'm only…"

"You know what whatever just forget it. I knew I shouldn't have come all the way the hell out here with you." Now Shaun was losing his cool; Yet again. But like the times before he just couldn't stop himself as he had in the past.

"Oh yeah, and why is that Sam? Because you just knew you'd have a terrible time?" Sam had this look of worry on her face and tried to say something but Shaun quickly stayed her words. "No I know, you just figured you'd go just to say you tried right? So that way when this break up that you probably have just been aching for happens you can be the one who tried right?" Sam had that look Shaun hated. He knew he was hurting her, yet the words kept coming. They always kept coming, like they came from someone else inside him. Like he could only watch as his alter ego verbally battered her, like he could only step aside as his other self destroyed his world. But is it really his other self he would wonder. Is that really just me when I get angry or upset? Am I the one who watches the fake man break loose or am I really the man in the glass. Maybe this is why he can't stop this person, because a shadow can only go where the object goes and without light they don't even exist. Was happiness just a light?

"Shaun I…I'm not…" A tear streamed from her flooded eyes as she looked down at her hands. Shaun just looked back at the sky. Was his other self finished? Because he knew he and Sam were. "Can you take me home?" Sam finally uttered. Shaun felt his heart swell like he had tore a muscle. He gritted his teeth and chewed on his words. Just like before he could never get his real words out. He just wanted to say sorry. That's all he ever wanted to say. Or did he ever want to say that? He didn't really know anymore.

"Yeah…yeah let's go." Sam looked at him with a hidden expression. All he knew was behind that face he adored was grief; anger and what seemed to be pity. Shaun just looked away from her. He knew she just wanted him to say those two words. It always worked before. Because she knew he meant it. But he didn't feel he deserved to say it. "I'll take you back home…and then it'll be over."

Sam looked at him and just nodded. "Yeah, I think that might just be the best." Shaun felt rage build up in him now. But he didn't know who he was mad at. "I'm sorry Shaun…I really am." Shaun felt a laugh burst from his lips. He fought with all his pride to hold back the tears. Sam looked just as torn as he felt. He held the last breath of laughter to test his voice. He was satisfied and confident it would hold up.

"Yeah…Yeah…" He grabbed the wheel and started the truck. The truck was a gift from her. It was just what he wanted, a Dodge BFT that was white. He had put several hundred dollars into customizing it. Super lift kit, double wheels with rims, paint job, neon lights, he loved the truck. But now his gift before his very eyes was becoming a memento.

"Could…could we have done better…? Like, tried harder…?" She knew she was asking for it. But he knew she was just trying to keep it alive. Give him another chance to save it. Them.

Shaun looked at her auburn eyes. He couldn't believe how beautiful they were in such a dreadful situation. He finally managed to open his mouth. "You could have done better. I told you that when we first started dating. But…" Sam looked at him with such disgust he wasn't surprised when he felt her hand come across his face. For some reason the stinging in his jaw made him feel better. He almost wanted to provoke her to do it again. As far as he knew he would probably beat himself up once he got away from her. "But…" He continued. "I know you will. I know you will…" The words faded into his lap. Sam shook her head with a smile as more tears raced down her round cheeks. Disbelief painted on her face.

"You know…you really like to pity yourself. It's all you've been doing as of late." It seemed like she would choke on the next words but she forced them out. "Well how's this for pity Shaun?" She gripped him from under his jaw and forced his face to front hers. The words were clear and strong. "I did try Shaun, I've always tried. But all you want to do is feel sorry for yourself." She pushed him against the door as the back of his head bumped the door window. "Take me home, so I can do better…Shaun…"

Never had they looked at each other like they had then. Like a deer spotting a cheetah. This is the closet she's ever been to hating me he thought. An eternal minute went by before Shaun began to back the truck out of the woods. He got on the road and began making his way back towards Texas. It was going be a long drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Speculations

Shaun wiped his mouth and smacked his lips as he tried to air out the bad taste in his mouth. He had had his mouth locked shut since he and Samantha had taken to the road. It was the early hours of dawn and the orange beams of the soon to rise sun reached up and over the mountains to the side. The trees seemed to be waking as their colors beamed with life. A fresh morning revealed it's elegancy to a half dead shell that was Shaun. The pain had gone numb and all he was really doing was just driving mindlessly. He looked over at Samantha, who had fallen asleep through the extended hours and sighed. He recalled the first time they kissed which initiated the relationship. He had never been so happy to be with someone. He didn't even care to think about when it started going south. There wasn't much of a point. He just wanted to enjoy his last moments with her no matter what the circumstances.

As another couple hours dissipated Shaun pulled into a gas station. He was glad they were open. as a matter of fact they had opened not ten minutes ago. As he opened the truck door a cold rush of air scampered in like a crowd of people booming into to a holiday sale. The sudden chill stirred Samantha but she remained ensnared in her slumber. Shaun longed to kiss her on the head and surprisingly did so. He soon felt bad about it and slightly slid his hand over her forehead in attempt to erase the invisible misdeed.

"Sorry." He whispered to her. He leapt out of the truck and slapped the ground with his boots. The worker looked up at him with surprise as Shaun walked in. The air conditioning was worse to Shaun then the actual weather outside. "Hello." He held a hand up to the storekeeper.

"Wow, you're up early… you on the road?" Shaun adjusted his hood jacket and shook off the cold air.

"Yeah, just taking a break, sorry to come in so early." The man laughed and stroked his goatee, his shaggy hair hanging out from his black DC cap.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I get paid to be here. As long as you're not gonna rob the place, where you coming from?"

"Albuquerque, not sure if it's colder there or here." They both chuckled in agreement.

"I hear you man, Texas weather. You gotta love it, so you from here or you visiting?" He adjusted to the distance as Shaun began heading towards the back of the store.

"Yeah, I'm in Lubbock, was taking my girl to see her brother."

"Oh, well your trip's almost over then. You're just outside Littlefield." Shaun laughed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get back home, rough trip." He grabbed a shiner and then a Cherry Dr. Pepper from the fridge. As he brought them over another man entered. He seemed to know the storekeeper seeing they cocked heads at each other and smiled. As they began chatting Shaun peaked over to the truck to see if Samantha was okay. He couldn't see her though and just listened in on the two men's conversation.

"…Yeah, the news has been freaking out over that explosion in the Arkadelphia. Whole state of Arkansas was freaking out about it." The employee took Shaun's drinks and quickly looked at him and asked.

"Is this going to be all for you?" As Shaun nodded in agreement he punched the numbers in and gave him his total. "So what really happened?"

"No one really knows. There are rumors that it's a cover up. People say it might have been a terrorist attack but it's been reported as an accident within the building. If you ask me, whatever gets reported you should expect the worst." Shaun paid the money and gathered up the two bottles.

"Thank you, have a safe trip back man." Shaun nodded in return and also threw a deuce at the other man who returned the gesture.

Shaun paced over to the truck in hopes that Samantha would still be asleep and was glad to see that was indeed so. He popped the door open and chucked the two bottles on his seat and left the door open. He quickly swung over and worked on gassing his truck. As he began pumping the man who had came in after him stalked over poking his head inside Shaun's truck. Shaun looked at him cautiously as the man whistled loudly.

"Can I help you man?" Shaun made it known that he wasn't trying to be friendly. The man scratched his chin as his hair blew wildly with the wind.

"That's a fine Latina you got in there." He laughed smugly. "Where are you guys headed?" Shaun smirked at the question.

"I'm heading for San Antonio, get back home before she gets fussy."

"Hey, I'd put up with it. Anything for a brother to hit that tang right?" Shaun dropped the gas pump back in its slot which hushed the man.

"Yeah well I don't think you want this brother to hit your tang. So why don't you find your wheels and get." Shaun stared at the man until he finally faltered and walked away. With that he jumped back into his truck and started it. As they pulled away he saw that Samantha had woken up and quickly popped up once they were on the road. He looked over at her timidly. She returned his look with a nervous look of her own. "I wasn't…you know…acting as your boyfriend or anything...I just…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's ok." Shaun looked over at her and the two stared at each other for a long moment. Eventually Sam looked down at her lap and fiddled her nails together. Shaun decided to let her be and grabbed the shiner. She quickly cast her eyes on them and grabbed the bottle. Shaun shot her a look. "Umm…that soda there is for you, baby girl."

"Uh yeah, baby boy….I don't think so. Drinking and driving? You can do that once you get me home." She tugged at the drink and Shaun let her snag it away. He smirked with disbelief.

"Why don't you buckle up before you lecture me on the law Mrs. Twenty years old? And you can get worried after maybe twelve more of those. One is a chump shot."

"Yeah well you suck at driving anyways so…" She popped it open and took a sip.

"Not as bad as your Halo skills." Samantha almost spewed out the beer as she flinched from the insult. They pushed and shoved for a bit but after they almost rode off the road they quickly seized. Shaun tried his best to hide his smile while Samantha didn't really try as hard.

Shaun flipped the radio on and looked for a news station. He was interested in the event in Arkansas. He wasn't too big on news but a potential terrorist attack was nothing to turn the ears from. The stations were all too static riddled so he just turned it off. He was planning on stopping soon anyways. Samantha was listening to her ipod as it was getting deep into the afternoon. As they were coming up to a local café, Shaun drifted to the side and turned into the parking lot. Samantha quickly took the headphones out of her ears.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Shaun parked the truck before answering. He knew yet another argument was on the way.

"Ah come on. I've always wanted you to meet Mike. He told me to bring you by…" Samantha sighed and rolled her eyes along with throwing her hands up.

"But I want to go home, Shaun. We've been on the road all day and…"

"Sam, this may be the last time we eat together…can't I at least enjoy the rest of the time we're out here." Samantha looked at him long and hard before crossing her arms and sagging into her seat. Shaun knew that meant she was giving up but was awfully upset. He just sighed and opened the car door. "Thanks…" He wasn't sure if he was saying that or asking. He dropped down to the floor and began to wrap around to the other side to open Sam's door but she quickly climbed down on her own efforts and dusted her pants off giving Shaun a nasty look. "Ok…so let's go then…" He said more so to himself then to her so she didn't hear him. The café wasn't anything special seeing it was in the middle of the road and was made mainly for travelers but they did have good food and Mike was a very friendly manager who Shaun had become good friends with. Shaun traveled a lot with his Dad out of town for business trips and assignments regarding his father's job. His dad is an agent for the U.S government and has been very busy as of late. Shaun went with him only so to help him blend in more. A man traveling around on his own has gotten rather suspicious as of late. So whenever they came back from a trip the two would always stop by Mike's café should they be passing by.

As the two walked in Sam immediately looked around while Shaun took off his jacket. Mike was a natural for heat and detested the cold so he always cranked the heat up. Samantha willingly allowed Shaun to take her jacket as well and took the liberty of seating herself in a nearby booth next to the window, enabling a direct shot of Shaun's truck. Shaun smirked for it was him who pushed that habit into her. He would always try to get a seat to where he could see everyone who came in and where his car was. The trips with his dad had beaten that mentality into him. He would have joined her but he decided to let her cool off and looked around for Mike instead. It didn't take long to find Mike behind the counter cleaning off some glasses with a white rag. He saw Shaun coming up on him so he looked up and smiled wide.

"Well look at this guy, you actually showed up." Shaun threw his hand out as they clapped them together and embraced each other. Mike was a tall Caucasian with dirty blonde hair and facial hair which consisted of a trimmed beard and mustache. His hair was past his ears which were pierced and burdened diamond earrings. He had blue eyes and his face was younger than his age of thirty two. "How's your pops doing? He still working the dirty job with the big league?" Shaun nodded.

"Yeah, he's actually in San Antonio right now, he's on a job with my friend's dad." Mike peaked over at Samantha and smirked after a long pause.

"Is that her?" Shaun chuckled to himself with a wide grin and stroked his trimmed up chin.

"Yeah…but she's not in the best of moods right now. And it's not that time either." Mike faked a grimaced look before whistling loud enough to make Samantha look over at them. Mike turned his back to the suspicious face of Samantha and leaned on the counter.

"That's the worst kind of angry…well, I can't have that. Why don't you take a seat and I'll be right with you." Shaun nodded and quickly stalked over to Samantha and slid into the booth across from her. She was looking at the menu and tapping it with her right index finger which was customary for 'I have no idea what I want.' Shaun picked up his menu though he already knew what he was getting. He thought he could at least make some suggestions.

"Hey Sam, why don't you try…" Samantha immediately looked up at him with a somewhat surprised look. "Uh…what…?" Shaun became uneasy under her gaze. She quickly looked back at the menu.

"It's nothing…I just…forgot that's all." Shaun raised an eyebrow to her reply.

"Forgot what…"

"Okay you two can I get you guys a drink while you look at those menus?" Shaun slipped a curse past his gritted teeth at the interruption. Samantha looked up at Mike and swept her hair aside from her face before speaking. The motion for some reason teased Shaun and made his heart jump.

"Can I get a please? And also I'd like to try the onion rings with ranch instead of the onion sauce." Mike smiled as he grabbed a pen and small booklet which he quickly scribbled the order on.

"Okay, not a bad choice. Not a bad choice at all. What about you bro?" He and Samantha both looked at him.

"Same drink and I'll just order the usual." Mike nodded as if he expected those very words and didn't even write it down. "And Sam…" Again Sam seemed to flinch at her name which made Shaun stuttered a bit. "Um…this is my good friend Mike. When Dad and I go on a business trip we always come here should it be on the way. Mike and my Dad are old college buddies. Samantha extended her soft hand and Mike gingerly took it and gave it two shakes before releasing it.

"Nice to finally meet you, this guy could talk about you forever if I didn't shut him up. Sam smiled a let out a small laugh without looking over to Shaun. Mike repeated the order and with the confirmation of those two quickly went to ring them up. As he was busy taking other orders he and Sam sipped on their sodas. They rarely made eye contact and spent a good portion of the time looking outside the window as cars drove by or watching the progress of the store. Shaun peaked over at the television and saw that the news was on. It was on mute so he couldn't hear what they were talking about but he did see what looked like the remnants of a large building in the midst of a city. Helicopters inspected from above as policemen and what Shaun recognized as federal services were there obviously investigating vigorously. The headline for the story was "A accident or incident?" which made him want to get up and go turn the volume up but Mike quickly came up to their table with a tray bearing plates and a serving of fresh onion rings. "Got your onion rings right here and I figured I'd hold your steak and eggs so the lady of the hour here could get her food with yours." Shaun gave the television one last look before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, sounds good Mike." Samantha looked at him before picking up her menu. She quickly ordered French toast with eggs and apple juice and Mike just as quickly scribbled down her order with her slight modifications and then bolted off. Shaun wanted to look back at the screen but Samantha tapped the table with her finger, a gesture to capture his attention. "Yeah, what's up Sam?" Samantha bit her lips as she gazed at him. "Sam what is it?"

"Are you really okay with this, us splitting?" Shaun faltered at the question.

"Well, maybe not now but if…if it has to be than…" He rubbed his hands together a few times to settle his nerves.

"Well, it just seems like you're stalling for time…" Shaun chuckled in disbelief.

"So what…you want to leave right now or what? Hold up I'll just tell Mike to make those to go." Samantha slapped the table which drew the eyes of several onlookers. Shaun froze half out of the booth and stared back at her.

"Damn it Shaun that's not what I'm trying to say…" Shaun met the eyes of the watchers and eased them with a nervous grin and a wave of a hand. Samantha ignored the crowd and locked her eyes

"So what are you trying to say Sam?"

"That's what I was hoping you'd tell me." Samantha countered and Shaun knew exactly what she wanted. But was it true? Was he really just trying to bide his time in hope that this would blow over? He wasn't really sure. A part of him had kind of accepted that they were breaking up. It was only right, right? As much as they fight, he couldn't really imagine it getting better overnight between these two. But then again, he didn't want to lose her either. But that was only a normal feeling. Who wouldn't feel like that? They dated for so long it's only natural that he'd want to make things work out. But he knew that was just selfish thinking wasn't it? If anything they needed time away from each other. He looked up from his lap and into Sam's auburn eyes. They shinned in the afternoon light and crashed against the encasement of her dark black hair. He knew what she wanted him to say, but he wouldn't say it just yet. He needed time to think. He cared about her. There was no doubt about that. But that's not what the issue was.

"Sam…I…I don't know what you mean…" Samantha closed her eyes and ran a hand through her river of hair. "I'm just trying to have this last meal together and then I'll take you home, okay? I'm not trying to waste your time." Samantha just nodded, clearly disappointed and seemed to fumble around for something. "Sam look, I…"

"I left my phone in the car…" Shaun halted his words and merely slipped the truck keys from his pocket and held them out to her. She got up and as she walked by swiped them from his hands. Shaun sighed deeply and came to the conclusion that he was tired. He hardly noticed Mike standing next to him placing down plates with their orders steaming off them. Shaun helped him set the table and then handed Mike the now unnecessary menus.

"Thanks Mike, it all looks good."

"Hey, you know how we do things here. So…things patching up between you two?" Shaun looked at Mike quickly, caught off guard by the question. Mike just shrugged.

"You could tell huh?"

"Yeah, from what you told me, she's not anything like you explained. I figured she was in a mood of the sorts." Shaun stretched his restless body.

"Yeah well, it comes and goes. It's been a long trip so she's bound to get home sick. But…" Shaun caught the television one more time to see if the same story was still on. Seeing it was he pointed to it for indication. Mike looked to it. "What's the deal with that explosion? I even heard about it down in Littlefield." Mike stared at the television for a bit before answering.

"I don't know, but whatever the deal is it seems pretty serious. From what I've been hearing not a lot of information has been coming out of Arkadelphia or even Arkansas itself. There's seems to be a lot of confusion but as far as I can tell from the news it's like the whole state is in the dark." Shaun poked at his platter of food with his fork as he fought with his mind. "But hey, I'm sure the government's on top of it. Whatever the issue is over there, it's nothing we should freak out about just yet."

"Heh, you seem to be a lot more attentive to things that happen on this American soil now." Mike smirked as he began to pace off.

"And who's to blame for that I wonder?" Shaun laughed to himself and closed his eyes and tilted his head into his clasped hands as he blessed his food. Just as he finished and rose to eat, Samantha flopped back into her seat. She had her phone in her hand but had neglected to turn it on yet and placed it down to grab some sanitizer from her purse. Shaun wanted to grab her phone and call his parents but seeing it wasn't on he decided to just wait until he was done eating and use his which he left in the truck. Samantha offered Shaun the sanitizer and he declined it and just began eating.

"I already prayed for the food…" Samantha looked up at him and still assumed a position similar to Shaun's. "But go ahead a make sure." He said past a smile full of steak and hash browns. Once she was done she gave him a look but couldn't help but smile shortly after.

…

Shaun paid the bill for the food and Mike clapped the change into his hand and they both bumped their fists into the others chest. "Okay Mike, I'll be sure to come out here and visit you guys before the end of the month. Maybe we can catch that Cowboys Eagles game."

Mike smiled and patted Shaun on the shoulder. "I still can't believe you're an eagle. What do you see in that team?"

"You mean besides the fact that they beat the cowgirls twice a year?" Shaun countered. "Hmm can't say I need a better one."

Mike just rolled his eyes "Okay well just call me when you guys get back. I want to make sure you guys made it in okay."

Shaun nodded and turned to walk away. "You got it man."

"It was nice meeting you Sam." Mike called out to Samantha who smiled kindly and replied with an enthused wave. With that they departed and Shaun stood close to Samantha as he led her back to the truck. As Samantha leaned on him he reached for his keys and sighed in his relief. The dinner was shaky here and there but for the most part he at least got Samantha to forget about last night. As they got into the truck Samantha turned her phone on and jumped as her screen came to light.

"What's wrong?" Shaun tried to lean back to see her screen and started the truck at the same moment. Samantha showed him the phone.

"Look how many phone calls I missed. It goes on forever." Shaun's eyes widened as he saw the long list.

"Damn, aren't you popular? Is everything alright? Did they text you?"

Samantha cycled through the list for a bit before answering. "I took texting off for this month, remember? Dang, how many people called me?" They were already on the road when Samantha started dialing. Shaun occasionally looked between Samantha's worried face and the road. "…Hello…hey Mom…" Shaun sighed as she asked what was wrong. "Yeah, I got a bunch of calls, is everything okay down there? Oh you're not? Oh okay, is that what you were calling about? Yeah. Yeah, Shaun left his phone off I think. You know how he has a habit of doing that. What? They're not? No I haven't called anyone while I've been gone. Well I'm going to be home soon so I'll just see them when I get there. Okay, okay love you to." She laughed and looked at Shaun shyly. "Okay I'll tell him, he loves you too. Okay bye." Samantha hung the phone up and stretched while yawning loudly.

Shaun had to focus on the road as her shirt stretched to expose her body's figure. "So is everything okay?" He was glad it didn't seem to be an emergency.

Samantha adjusted her chair back. "Well it seems like it. Mom was just calling because she was trying to tell me that she was going to be gone on a business trip and that when I got back to pick out the lightings for my room. As for everyone else they only called once or twice so I guess they were just trying to see if I was back yet. I'll call them back later."

Shaun nodded in agreement. "He felt like grabbing his phone but he doubted he'd have as many messages so he didn't want to embarrass himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **Aftermath

Shaun had been oddly disturbed by how empty the streets and roads had been. Ever since they entered Lubbock the atmosphere seemed almost…dead. It was early in the morning so he didn't think too much of it but it was still odd. As he entered Samantha's neighborhood, the dark of dawn was just staring to diminish from the approaching sun. As they crept up to Samantha's house Samantha gathered her things and Shaun also assisted her. "I'll walk you."

Samantha nodded and jumped down from the truck. Shaun did likewise as he pulled free her luggage and threw the bag over his shoulder. The two walked up to the door and Samantha slowly slid the key in and turned it. "Well…finally home. It was a long trip huh?" Shaun nodded, sliding his hand up and down the bag's strap. "Well…I better get inside. I don't want to wake anyone."

Shaun nodded and handed over her bag. "Yeah, sleep tight."

Samantha accepted the bag and then raised her hand to gingerly graze Shaun's cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

Shaun smiled lightly and cupped her hand within his palm. "Yeah, tell your folks I said hi." With that Samantha slid inside and waved behind the door as she slowly closed it. Shaun saluted in return and then scampered back to his truck. As he was driving off he saw someone in the distance running rather quickly. As if he was being chased. As curious as Shaun was to see what the commotion was about, he decided to just go home. Shaun was relieved as he pulled into the drive way. He didn't even bother taking his stuff inside and merely grabbed his wallet and keys and hurried inside. He was cautious not to make much noise as he came in and blindly made his way through the darkness to his room. He tossed his wallet and keys to the ground and leapt on his bed. As he allowed slumber to slowly come over him he found himself thinking about Samantha. He wasn't even sure if they were together anymore but he knew that he at least had one more day to figure things out. Next he thought of the news and all the confusion that surrounded the incident. Before he could string together some opinions he drifted into a swift sleep.

…

Shaun stirred in the midst of morning and rose to see that his room was slightly altered. Like things were shuffled and moved in order to locate certain items. The sight startled him. He quickly got up and looked to see if anything was taken. For what he could tell after minutes of inspecting, nothing of high notice was missing. His jewelry was still there, along with his game systems and televisions. His money bank was the only thing that hadn't been accounted for which angered him but still left more questions. If he was robbed than why weren't his other valuables taken? He guessed his mom needed some extra cash so he shook the issue aside. His mother was always good for paying him back and it wasn't like Shaun spent much money on himself. If he wasn't buying things for Samantha then he was usually saving his money. He paced from his room to the steps to confront his mother but the house had a feeling of emptiness. He glanced around to see that the house had mimicked the appearance of his room. Things were knocked over and moved but again the things like the television and DVD players were still there. This raised a slight panic within Shaun as he leapt the rest of the steps and staggered to the kitchen. Everything was still there for the most part. The flat screen, the fridge, everything.

_What the hell is going on? _Shaun was about to reach for the phone but out the corner of his eye, he caught a figure in yard through the window. It was a little girl, in fact his neighbor. She stood stiff and upright in the grass as she stared at him through the shade of the tree's branches. Shaun couldn't see her face very well but she seemed to be perfectly calm. _Maybe she knows what happened here…._ Shaun went to the window and called out to her. "Hi, Sarah…!" Sarah quickly slouched into a slight pouncing state as if she were ready to run at the slightest disturbance. Shaun jumped at her reaction. Usually she would always bother him when he was home. Between working with his dad and school he was hardly home. So Sarah and his little sister would always pester him. The fact that she was acting this way was unsettling.

Shaun kept an eye on Sarah as he reached for the phone. He began punching in the numbers to call his mother but the phone's message came on explaining that the number he was dialing couldn't be reached. Confused he looked away to the phone and listened for a dial tone. He heard nothing. _What is going on here?_ He ran from the kitchen to the front door and halted at the sight of a young man around his age wearing a green jacket and a red cap. He had ripped up jeans with boots and wielded a crowbar in his hand. He was rummaging through the living room with no sense of worry or attempt to be furtive. Shaun wasn't afraid of a crowbar so he stepped out into the open allowing the man to notice him.

The guy looked up at him with no shift of expression but rather he smiled. "Hey, guess we both came to the same place huh? I didn't even see you come in, did you come from the back?" Shaun looked at him with such puzzlement it even made the man raise a brow. "What's the look for…?"

Shaun grabbed a knife from the knife holder and this made the man jump. "What the hell are you doing? Get out of my house!" The man raised his crowbar in a readied position as the two stared at each other. "I told you to get out!" Shaun took a step towards him.

The man held his ground. "What's wrong with you, I'm normal man. Can't you hear me talking to you?" Shaun ignored his baffling words and lunged at him poking the knife at him in attempt to scare him. The man dodged but his jacket tore as it caught on the blade. Shaun swung it back forcing the man to leap back. "Calm down man!"

Shaun opened his mouth to shout his final warning but he saw a head of blonde hair sprout out behind the man and clamp to his neck. Blood began to spray from under the waving blonde hair as the man screamed in panic. Shaun recognized the girl to be Sarah once she jerked her head up to reveal a mouth full of flesh that had been ripped from the man's neck. Dark blood rushed from the man's neck at an almost impossible rate as it flowed into the green of the man's jacket. Shaun couldn't pull his eyes away from the mauling as Sarah began to claw at the man and cut more and more red ribbons for blood to flow. The man managed to push her off but Sarah quickly pounced back on him and bit at his face. Before long the man fell limp to her assault and drowned the carpet with his own fluids. Shaun began to shake in horror as Sarah returned to her blank look as she stared up at him. She took two steps towards him and splashed drops of blood into Shaun's face. This was enough to snap him back to his senses as he realized that she was coming after him as well. He stumbled backwards and nearly fell but caught himself and turned for the stares. He was halfway up them when he heard her stomping after him. Not daring to look back he darted towards his parents rooms seeing it was a straight shot from the steps.

She was gaining on him. He heard her frantic breathing, a mad exhale that gurgled a bit of blood drawing closer.

…and closer…

…and closer…

Shaun crashed through the door and endured the wood that cut into his flesh. He fell to a knee and turned to see Sarah lunge at him. He caught her within his arms and swung her on the bed. She bounced off the mattress and left a large dent in the wall as she crashed head first into it. She bounced off the mattress yet again only to fall to the other side with a loud thump. Shaun began to hear his loud breath and could now feel his own panic. He looked around for his dad's gun but couldn't find anything. Only the empty bag that once held it and the bullets.

Shaun cursed loudly. "Come on! He sprung up and backed up to the door. He couldn't see Sarah behind the bed but he knew she was there, but was she dead he wondered. But what was that all about? She seemed like a rabid dog off its leach. She killed a man with such sadism. The thought of that victim's blood on his face made him emotional. He gasped a few times as he wiped his eyes; heart pounding as if wanting release from the entrapment of his chest. Once he settled down he quickly ran down the steps to check on the man, no matter how futile it was it only seemed right to do. It was just as it seemed, the man stared past the ceiling with his mouth hanging open in fear and panic. His cold blood was drunken by the rug below as it continued to leak out. Shaun slide both hands over his head as he tried to keep himself calm. He looked for the phone again and listened for its dial tone.

Nothing.

The phone shattered at the force of Shaun spiking it on the ground. The pieces scattered like glass letting out a loud bang against the marble tile of the kitchen's floor. He kicked the kitchen table into the wall knocking over some chairs. He let out a loud roar as his frustration came over him. He fell to his knees trying to think clearly. _I have to call the cops…where is everyone at? Why isn't the phone working…What is going on? _

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang on his door, lots of them in fact. They were so loud and strong he could see the door caving to their might. Shaun turned to the backyard door only to see random people banging upon it trying to force entry. They all had a crazed look upon their faces as they viciously stuck the thick glass which rocked to every hit. Shaun backed away slowly and ran back towards the stairs. He had just got a foot on one when the front door crashed inside the house. Shaun looked back and saw what seemed like twenty people fighting to get inside. Wasting no time he ran up the steps and into his room. He flung objects and furniture aside in attempt to find it. And find it he did, his gun that his father gave him. It was meant for emergencies but what he was experiencing was nothing short of hell right now.

He aimed the gun at the door that was in the next second kicked open. Shaun took off the safety and scattered the woman in a business suit's brains across the wall behind her being the first to enter and die. The next two burst inside and were quickly gunned down by Shaun's marksmanship. Footsteps were stomping up his steps forewarning Shaun of their approach so he gathered his ammo and equipment for his gun and next his wallet and keys and faced his window. He opened it and slipped through. He turned to close it but his jeans got caught on a nail within the frame. He wrestled with it and furiously yanked at it as three more bodies entered his room and darted towards him. He aimed his gun and shot two of the on comers but the third grabbed his leg with enraged strength and tried to tear at his flesh. Shaun yelped as he bashed the man upside his head. The frantic man would not react so he carefully yet quickly aimed his gun to the man's skull to where the bullet would not him. The yelling of the mad man seized with the pop of the gun's fire. Blood splattered all over Shaun's clothes but he didn't really care about much of anything at this point. He finally unhooked his jeans from the nails snare and set his feet on the rooftop under him. He saw even more people trying to break inside his house like ants swarming an enemy predator.

"What is all this…" He spotted his truck and ensured that no one was around it before he made an attempt to get to it. He paced along the rooftop's structure and constantly looked behind him to ensure his safety. Once he was right across from his truck he lay flat on his stomach and slid slightly off the roof holding himself up with his hands by gripping the edges and pushing down on them. He saw a frenzy going on in his house as a host of people scrambled around yelling at the top of their lungs and breaking apart stuff as they searched. He secured his gun and the case of ammo to his body with his arm and flipped down to the cold grass below. Once he regained his balance he bolted to his truck. He was never so glad he left the door unlock as he swung the door open and tossed the case inside. He climbed in after it and slammed the door. Upon starting the engine several of the people inside the building stopped in their tracks and looked out towards him. Shaun paused for a second and noticed the flock of runners now filing out the house after him. He smashed the pedal down and quickly sped away as the people ran after him. They kept pace with the truck for several feet but he eventually broke away. What surprised him was that they continued to run at such a pace even in the distance, like they never got tired. As Shaun drove, not really sure where he was going he patted the truck seat in search for his phone when he suddenly remembered…Samantha!


End file.
